When Bad turns Good
by LostDemonHeart
Summary: Draco is in love with a certain emerald eyed boy, and hiding his love makes him sad and his grades drop. He doesn't tell anyone, and his father gets him an emerald eyed slave.  Yaoi, but NO SEX! Drarry.  Gift for a friend. T for sensitivity reasons. ENJOY


This is a story made for a good friend of mine. She loves Drarry and she's just been through a tough break-up, so I thought I'd try and cheer her up.

**THIS IS YAOI, BUT WITH NO SEXUAL CONTENT!  
>YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<strong>

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>_Flashback_

* * *

><p>Draco sat on his bed, sulking. It was the summer between sixth and seventh year, and he had been sulking in his room for two weeks now. No one was allowed in his room, except his father, who wanted his son to get better and act like a proper Malfoy again. Lucius didn't know how to do so, so as a last hope, he used the muggle item called; "a computer". He heard that some muggles bought things online, so maybe he'd be able to find something?<br>He growled annoyed, when he found nothing but stupid muggle junk. He looked at the time. He had time to go to Diagon Alley and pick up next term's books for Draco. He went straight for the chimney with a handful of floo powder, and hoped he'd find something to cheer up his son.

#####

Draco looked out his window, watching the wind twirl the leaves around in the air. Autumn was coming early this year, and many of the trees were already dropping their leaves in the big garden. He heard the sound of his father's voice faintly, and he knew he had left through the floo. Draco threw himself on the bed again. He hadn't even told his father why he was sulking.  
>How could he? He was in love with a man! It would have been more acceptable, if said man hadn't been Harry bloody Potter, but sadly, it was. And his love for the emerald eyed boy had made him unable to focus on his homework, and he had gotten worse grades than ever before. No one knew, except Draco himself and the teachers who gave the grades to him.<br>He looked around with a sigh. His hunger had been non-existent, he hadn't felt like doing anything, and worst of all; he was acting like a common, emotional muggle! He was ashamed of himself, but he didn't care.

#####

Lucius stood in Flourish and Blotts, but couldn't find anything special. He had bought Draco's new books, but nothing stood out to make his son cheer up. He walked out and saw Sugarplum's Sweets Shop was open. He walked over to the shop and walked in calmly. He looked around, but didn't seem to find anything he could use. A young woman walked over to him. "Can I help you with something, sir?" she asked kindly.  
>He looked at her, not even faking a smile. "My son has been in a bad mood lately. I need something to cheer him up, but I can't find anything anywhere. And he won't tell me what is wrong." She looked at him and nodded.<br>She went to the back of the shop, and soon came back with a small card. "Go to this place by floo, it could be the solution to your problems." Lucius nodded, took the card and headed for the door. He hoped this would help his son.

#####

Draco sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea. At least it calmed him a bit. He heard the flames burst in the chimney, and knew his father was back. Draco looked at the newspaper in front of him again. "Harry Potter disappeared…" he murmured while he read. "Muggle relatives won't tell where he is…" Draco had read the article seven times already. His mood had gone much down, after he read, that his precious angel was gone.  
>Suddenly, the sound of flames bursting could be heard from the next room, and Draco knew his father was back. "Draco, you're out of your room. Are you feeling better?" Draco ignored his father's question and continued looking at the paper. "Draco, I'm getting a surprise brought to your room tomorrow, and please, don't throw it away too soon, alright?" Draco gave a small nod and went to his room.<br>His father had spoiled him so much lately, just to try and get his mood to rise again. "If you want me to cheer up, bring Potter back safely…" Draco murmured, and let himself drift off. His sleep was plagued with dreams of what horrible things could be happening to his green eyed angel.

#####

_Lucius appeared in a small shop. Only one person was there, and the person was wearing a mask. "Can I help you?" From the voice, Lucius could hear it was a male.  
>Lucius walked over to the desk. "My son has had a bad time and I need something to cheer him up. I got a card to this place." The man grinned and found a big book from under the counter.<br>He opened it, and the first page contained a form to fill. Lucius looked it over, noticing the many options he had. He checked it all a few times. "Wizard Trading would love to have a man of the Malfoy family to buy here," the man said and chuckled. "I hope you will find something you like."  
>Lucius filled the form as good as he could. He knew his son was gay, and that made it much easier, since he'd only need to look at gay males. He finished filling the form, and as soon as the signature was written on the line, the ink vanished into the paper, and the book shimmered. Some of the many following pages had small profiles of the slaves for sale.<br>His eyes wandered over the pages, and then he found what he was looking for. Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter's uncle, had put the emerald eyed boy for sale. "I want this one!" Lucius exclaimed. After the payment was done, he was told the boy would be there around midnight.  
>The man bowed to Lucius and grinned. "Nice doing business with you, Mr. Malfoy. I must tell you though; he hasn't been properly trained yet." Lucius didn't hear it. He was too busy heading home to tell his son the good news.<em>

#####

Draco woke up slowly, still tired after the long night of nightmares. Right next to him on the bed, was a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, lay calmly next to him, a small vial put around his throat with a loose string.  
>He took the small paper attacked to the string and read it. "Thank you for buying a premium slave. The slave is put to sleep with a sleeping potion; the antidote is in the vial. Name, Harry Potter… Age, 16… Type, half-blood wizard… Virgin, yes…" He looked at the boy, before taking the vial and carefully making him drink it. "Come on, wake up now…" After a few, agonizingly slow minutes, the slightly younger boy woke up and looked around confused.<br>His glasses and a small bag, clearly with the few things he was allowed to have, was set down near the bed and on the bedside table. "Good morning, Potter. Finally back to the land of the living, eh?" Draco cursed himself in his mind; he hadn't thought his words would sound so cold.  
>Harry looked at the blurry figure in front of him. "Mal-foy…? Where am I…? And why are you here…?" Draco chuckled. Could Harry sound any more naïve? Probably not.<br>He took the glasses from the table and gave them to the boy. "My father said he'd bring a surprise to my room. I never thought he had bought you to be my slave." Harry's eyes widened, his expression clearly showing he didn't know what was going on. "Don't you know, Harry? Slavery is not punishable in the wizarding world. It's probably that filthy muggle family of yours, who chose to sell you." Harry closed his eyes. He knew his aunt and uncle hated him, but selling him?  
>He sighed and looked at Draco. "Guess I'm forced to do whatever you say then, Malfoy…" he said, the sad and hurt tone in Harry's words, made Draco want to hold Harry and protect him from real life.<br>Draco grabbed Harry's chin and made him look at him, so green eyes met grey. "First of all, don't call me by my last name like that. It's rude." Harry frowned when he heard that, thinking he was going to be forced to call Draco something weird. "Just call me Master Draco. Or make up a nickname and ask if I like it." He couldn't help but laugh at Harry's expression. Was it really that rare to hear him talk in a nice tone?  
>Harry looked Draco straight in the eyes. "Why are you doing this Mal- …Master Draco?" he asked, trying to stop calling the slightly older boy by last name. "You hate me… But now you act like we're the best friends in the world…" Draco smiled and got up.<br>He dragged Harry off the bed. "It's still morning, so we better go shower and then go get breakfast." Harry finally looked around Draco's room. Yes, the blonde really was spoiled by his father.  
>Harry felt a pair of hands pulling at his clothes, and he finally snapped out of it. "H-hey! I can undress myself!" he squealed out nervously, and Draco started undressing himself instead.<br>Harry blushed a bit when he saw the flawless, pale skin revealed, bit by bit. He nervously took his clothes off, and shivered when he felt a cool hand brush over his back. "Who…?" Harry instantly knew what Draco wanted to ask. Who had hit him, and why wasn't it noticed before, that he was covered in bruises?  
>Harry turned to Draco. "My uncle… He doesn't like magic, and having a freak like me in his house didn't exactly make him like me… He took any chance he could, to show that I was below their family…" Draco's heart clenched in his chest, and he carefully pushed Harry over to the big tub.<br>He made sure the water wasn't too warm, then he got in and made Harry come along with him. The tub was big enough for five grown-ups, if needed. "You're turning 17 this year, aren't you, Potter?" Harry nodded a bit. "When?" Harry looked at Draco. Why did a Malfoy care?  
>Harry sighed and looked down again. "In about a month…" he murmured. "The 31st of July." Draco mentally noted the date. He had to make the day special for Harry.<p>

#####

Lucius looked at the time. Ten in the morning, and not a sound from Draco, except the water in the bathroom. Did he really already break his gift? Lucius shook his head. His son could be tough, but he wasn't heartless like that.  
>The two young boys came into the dining room not soon after, Draco clad in a loose, black t-shirt and black jeans, while Harry was wearing a pair of old, blue jeans and a loose grey shirt, both being too big for him. "Draco," Lucius said and looked at his son. "You're supposed to make sure he is dressed properly." The two teenagers kept silent for a bit.<br>Draco looked at Harry. "Well, he's clearly new to being a slave. He doesn't even know he is a slave." Lucius watched Harry, before getting up and dragging him to the floo. "I'm sorry, son. I didn't know he was so incompetent. I will get him trained and then you can have him back. We will be back by morning." With a flash of green flames, the two men were gone, leaving Draco behind.

Draco didn't sleep that night, so when he finally fell asleep, he end up sleeping till noon. He smiled brightly when he noticed Harry was there, on a mattress on the floor. He was sleeping, and Draco saw a note from his father on his desk. "Draco, I have some business in the Ministry, I might first be back tonight. Don't break him, he was expensive. Lucius Malfoy…" Draco read the card out loud a few times. The choice of words made a cold chill run down his spine, but he couldn't understand why.  
>Draco's voice woke Harry, and the emerald eyed boy looked up at his master. "Good morning, Master Malfoy," he said with a soft smile. "What do you wish me to do?" Draco stared at Harry. Had they really broken his spirit and his free will during one single night?<br>Draco sat up and looked at the other boy. No new bruises or anything. "Are you alright, Harry…?" The normal Harry would have been surprised, maybe even laugh, at Draco's worried voice. But this Harry just smiled sweetly, as if he didn't know any of the evils in the world.  
>Draco looked at Harry. He had to find a way to get the real Harry back! Or else he had lost the person he loved forever!<p>

Draco kept staring at the emerald eyed boy. He was just making breakfast, how could he look so sexy? "Harry, what would you like to do today?" Draco hoped the boy would give a wholehearted answer, but his heart sank when he heard the neutral words. "Whatever you'd like to do sounds nice, Master Malfoy." They stayed silent; Draco was sad he lost the one he loved, and Harry was plainly being an obedient slave. 'How did they break him so fast?' Draco thought. 'I have to find a way to get him back!' Harry walked over to the table, the pancakes being a muggle dish Draco hadn't seen before.  
>Harry looked worried at Draco. "What is it, Master Malfoy? Do you not like pancakes? Shall I make another dish, Master Malfoy?" Draco sighed a bit. At first, he had told Harry to call him 'master', because he thought it'd be a good way to tease Harry, just for fun! But now, the word started to sound sick and wrong to him.<br>He looked at the food and got up. "I lost my appetite…" Harry nodded and started to clean up, putting the pancakes in the fridge. Draco felt his heart break again, as he watched Harry put all the food away, without eating anything. "Harry, you should eat something…" Harry didn't bring out the food; he merely started to clean up the plates and utensils he had used to make said food. Draco decided; he had to get the real Harry back! He needed to talk to his father…

#####

Lucius sat calmly in the library with a cup of wonderful tea. He had had such a long day, so it was great to finally relax. It didn't take long before he wasn't alone anymore. "Master Malfoy, your son requires your presence." Lucius looked at Harry. The boy was the spitting image of his father, but his eyes were so beautiful and deep, that Lucius considered divorcing Narcissa just to be able to shag the pretty boy.  
>He shook his head. He was married, had a son and was still in love with Narcissa! He could not think like that about someone who was young enough to BE his son, damn it! Lucius took a deep breath and looked to the door, where Harry patiently waited for an answer. "I will be there soon. I'll just finish my tea first." Harry nodded and left towards Draco's room.<p>

#####

Draco looked up at his dad when he entered his room. "What did you do to him?" Lucius was a bit confused by the question, but understood when he saw Harry sleeping calmly on Draco's bed, next to the spot Draco was sitting in. "Father, what did you do? He's so… Different…" Lucius did not understand what was wrong. Wasn't the boy a good slave?  
>He walked a bit closer. "I haven't done anything. I merely bought him and got him trained." Draco caressed the emerald eyed boy's hair; his body showed the hurt and sadness he had hidden since Harry had been 'trained'.<br>He looked up at his father, eyes tearing up and voice shaking, when he tried to stop the sobs that threatened to let themselves be heard. "Father, I loved him. I loved who he was, how he acted… I loved everything about him, but now…" Draco gave out a low sob and hid his face.  
>The door was closed before Draco was done crying, and he thought he had angered his father. He let himself fall down next to his angel and drift off, growing more and more comfortable with the other's scent near him.<p>

#####

Lucius cursed loudly, and sank into the soft chair he had been in before Harry had interrupted his relaxation. He had hoped to cheer up his son, and instead he had made him cry! CRY! A Malfoy didn't cry!  
>Narcissa walked in and put her hands on her husband's shoulders. "What's wrong, love?" she asked worried. Lucius sighed, and told the whole story to his wife. She got up and walked to the library's door. "Why don't you find a spell to get him back? If you succeed, your son will love you more than he ever did before." Lucius watched the woman walk away and cursed low. A counter spell! Why hadn't he just thought of that? He got up and headed for the floo. If a counter spell existed, he hoped the 'trainers' knew it.<p>

#####

Draco was confused. He had left with the floo, because he was going to meet Blaise at Diagon Alley, but now Harry was gone! He had said he'd wait for Draco to get home, but he was nowhere to be found. "Mother, have you seen Harry?" Narcissa sat in the living room and looked out in the garden.  
>She turned to her son and smiled at his worried expression. "Your father brought him to Mr. Snape's home. He will be back tomorrow. He told me, to tell you not to go there." Draco felt his heart sink. Was his father selling Harry to Snape? Draco ran to his room and charmed it, so no one could come in or hear him. He fell onto his bed and sobbed loudly. Without Harry, nothing mattered to him anyway.<p>

#####

Several weeks had passed, and Draco noted that it was Harry's birthday. He drank his water, and ignored his mother's plea to eat something. Draco didn't care how he acted or looked. He would start school again in about a month, and he had already read all his school books, practiced charms and tried to make some of the potions described in the books. He had nothing to do, and he didn't care. He murmured a low 'happy birthday, Harry', and downed a whole bottle of firewhiskey, before he started crying once again over the loss of his first and only love.

#####

Everyone stared at Draco when he sat at the Slytherin table. It was the very first day of the year, everyone were in the Great Hall, and Draco's friends were worried sick, since the boy was more pale than he usually was, and he didn't want to eat anything. Harry hadn't been seen at all, the papers had stopped writing about his disappearance, and instead, they started writing about other news. Draco couldn't care less. His cheeks were still red from the last time he had cried, and even though no one had seen him cry, they all knew he had. He had not seen his father since the day he had taken Harry to Snape's, and he hadn't seen Snape at all; his chair was empty. He stood up during Dumbledore's usual speech, and walked out. He was just not in the mood to be near anyone.

#####

Draco walked to the Potions classroom, where he was told to meet professor Snape before dinner. 'He's probably giving me detention… Detention on the second day of school, damn, I've sunk low…' Draco thought and sighed. He had made the potion in class perfectly, but he had done it before he was even told to start. Snape looked at Draco when he walked in, and Draco noticed his father stood there too; both of them SMILING!  
>Draco walked over to them. "I'm here for my detention, professor Snape…" he muttered low. The two men changed from happy to worry in a matter of seconds. They had never heard Draco sound so sad, weak and indifferent.<br>Lucius weakly smiled to his son. "Draco, I- Uhm, I mean… WE have a surprise for you." Snape gave a small vial to Draco. "Your surprise isn't the content of the vial. That is just an antidote to a common sleeping potion… You will understand when you see your surprise." Snape and Lucius looked at each other, and Lucius walked to the back room to use Snape's floo to return home.  
>Snape showed Draco the way to another room that Draco hadn't seen before. When the door was opened, Draco felt his heart skip a beat. Harry was lying asleep on the bed! He ran to the bed, pulled Harry in his embrace and muttered sweet, loving nonsense.<br>He took the vial and helped Harry drink it, watching the boy slowly wake up. "M-Mal-foy…? W-where am I…?" Draco pulled Harry close to his body, muttering about how happy he was to have Harry back.  
>Snape closed the door to leave the two boys alone. Harry didn't even notice Snape's presence; he was too busy comforting the sobbing Malfoy. "Harry…" Draco knew he had plenty of time to tell Harry about his feelings, but he wouldn't risk it. What if the Dark Lord came and killed his angel before he could confess? "Harry, I love you. I've always loved you… You're my reason to live… I have been so worried that you were gone forever…" Harry held the older boy close and muttered soothing words to him.<br>It didn't take long before Draco had calmed enough, for Harry to answer him. "Draco… I've always felt a need to be close to you, but when you were mean to Ron back in first year, I felt I couldn't be your friend, because you were mean to one of my first friends… I… I love you…" Draco latched his mouth onto Harry's for a bit, which was followed by an awkward silence. "Draco…" Harry said low, making Draco look at him. "You need to eat some more food. It's not healthy to be as thin and pale as you are right now…" Draco stared at Harry, and after a few seconds, they were both laughing loudly.  
>Harry gave a small peck to Draco's lips. "Let's go to the Great Hall. It's almost dinner time."<p>

#####

To say their entrance was noticed was an understatement. Everyone stared at the two boys when they walked in. Harry had heard from Snape how everyone had been sad he was gone, but no one had tried to find him, so instead of going to the Gryffindor table, he walked over to the Slytherin table with Draco, making everyone stare; even the teachers didn't seem to understand what happened. Harry, with his Gryffindor robe, sat next to his rival and enemy and they chattered happily, while Harry made sure Draco ate.  
>Harry leant in and whispered to Draco. "Wanna be my boyfriend, Draco…?" Draco's blush made people start whispering. Harry grinned when Draco nodded with a smile, and he pulled the blonde into a hug and kissed his lips sweetly. A thud was heard when Ron fainted and fell to the floor, but no one noticed, since the two guys making out was a mesmerizing sight. Oh yes, this school year proved to be good!<p>

~The End~


End file.
